


隔壁邻居又在运动

by oh11no



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh11no/pseuds/oh11no
Summary: 生化考试前一晚，被撞墙声打扰到的莘莘学子，目睹了隔壁邻居居然在...





	隔壁邻居又在运动

**Author's Note:**

> 过气网红风油精预警

6月27日凌晨1点。

底特律某公寓。

我，一名苦逼的大学生，明天就要考生化了。六百页全文背诵，就问你怕不怕。

反正我是怕的，满脑子今夜无人入眠/难忘今宵循环播放。

但是为什么，这种关键时刻！隔壁那家人家！！又在撞墙！！！

天知道！他们已经撞了整整三天墙了！！

他们一共就搬进来一周！！！

强忍着内心的烦躁，我塞上耳塞，带上降噪耳机。但是那一阵阵有节奏的撞墙声，根本无法屏蔽。这哪是在撞墙，这是在电击我的听神经…

亲~你知道吗？人类的听觉除了依靠气体传导，还能通过骨传导哦~

是的我知道我记得，生理学第九章第二节听觉生理（误）写着的。

但是我能怎么办，你要我飘在真空中隔绝震动吗？！

反正这就是我在凌晨1点，站在邻居门口，愤怒地敲门的原因。

这阵颇有气势的砸门声很显然惊到了我的好邻居们，那股阴魂不散的撞墙声终于停止了。然后一阵阵充满国际特色的骂街声伴随着脚步声响起。

门打开了。一个不修边幅的中老年白人男性出现在我面前，宽松的T恤也无法掩盖他中年发福的啤酒肚。不知道为什么他还喘得很，连带着还有些脸红。

“What can I help you at a fucking midnight?”

“……”你也知道这是凌晨啊？

总之我们就考试复习需要你们配合保持安静这一命题达成了一致。

然后在那个老男人关门前，我好像看到了里面有一个没穿衣服的年轻男人走了过来，顶着一头棕色的短发，还有一缕刘海俏皮地垂在额头。

然后就没有然后了……

“嘭！”

我摸了摸差点被撞歪的鼻子，思考起了人生。

难道他们是在……进行生命的大和谐吗？

 -------------

“汉克……”康纳从后面抱住他的搭档，一头卷毛撒娇般地挠着汉克的后颈。“继续干我~”

“你没听到邻居来投诉了吗？收敛一点。”汉克一脸不为所动，径直走去厨房倒水，后面还挂着一个黏在背上不肯罢休的RK800。谢天谢地，其实汉克还蛮开心的，这个小色魔已经缠了他三天了，弄得老汉克都有点吃不消了。

“那是因为你把我撞得太狠了。”要知道仿生人是半金属制品，撞在墙上当然会有声音。

“嘿你小子还怪我，是谁一直说再深一点的？”

“那你不想干我吗…”康纳委屈巴巴地，褐色的虹膜蒙上了雾气，好像一眨眼就有泪水会忍不住坠下。

汉克不说话。

康纳就得寸进尺地爬上了料理台，跪在上面，膝盖还被压出了些拟态的红肿。凹陷的脊柱线贯穿了他的背部，延伸到令人遐想的臀缝中。两侧还缀着可爱的腰窝。那里很敏感，几乎是吹一口气就能让康纳蜷缩起身子。

就像是知道汉克在想什么一样，康纳继续伏低身子，双腿大开，屁股撅得很高。隐藏在臀瓣中的高级性爱组件完全显露出来了，那个东西能够满足男人的一切幻想：入口处是粉红的色泽，因为被充分疼爱过所以内壁恰到好处地翻出穴口，还有些浑浊的白色液体挂在上面。前方还颇具恶趣味地加了一个突起的阴蒂，那些多余的液体就顺着阴蒂低落在料理台上。

汉克轻轻地搔刮着娇嫩的花心，明明是个人工制品，却能够如此完美地复制人体的柔软和脆弱，不像坚硬的身躯，能够撞出装修的音响效果。再那么一掐，康纳就软到在了桌上，忍不住发出呻吟，肉感的足趾可怜地蜷缩起来，试图分散过激的快乐。汉克放开了手，那处就挺立了起来，艳红色地充着血，像是渴求着更多的欺凌。

赶紧让这个小混蛋满足算了，他还想好好睡个觉呢，明天还得接着查案，毕竟他们也是带着任务来的。

“乖乖趴着，我去拿个东西。”

汉克拿出了一样中国友人赠送的神器——风油精。

“保险起见我还是确认一下，你那啥组件，没有痛觉的对吧？”

“准确的来说，是升高了痛觉阈值、降低其峰值。”康纳回过头来冷静地回答问题的样子和他现在淫荡的姿势十分不搭。“所以痛觉会比其他感觉要轻微，不会损害机体。”

“那就行了。”

汉克伸出了沾着刺鼻气味液体的手指，抚上了穴口，像涂抹润滑剂在外面转了一圈，两指撑开入口，中指探了进去，把里面也照顾到了。处于危险中而不自知的康纳试图挤压腔道，内壁层层叠叠地捋过手指，紧紧地吸附着不让它离开。

“松开。”汉克毫不留情地拍了拍屁股，手指顺势挤压到了康纳的敏感点，仿生人发出了甜美的哼鸣，恋恋不舍地松开了绞紧的腔道，任由手指带着大量液体流出穴口。

汉克当然没有忘记康纳的花心，重新补上了风油精，搔弄着那颗硬挺的豆豆。每一次动作都能让康纳难以抑制地颤抖呻吟，他还记着不能太大声，只好死死抵住自己的手掌，急促地喘息着，发出黏腻的鼻音，犹如渴望爱怜的幼犬。

汉克却一反常态没有进一步爱抚康纳。他好整以暇地坐在吧台凳上，等待着药物起效。

疼，虽然不足以引起伤害，但是真的很疼。康纳从来没有在性事中体会过这样的疼痛，汉克一般都很有分寸。尤其是那么敏感的地方，聚集着大量的传感器，能很好地把化学的刺激感传递到他的大脑。很快那种疼痛就变成火烧的灼热，他失控地尖叫起来，倒在一侧，无助地翻滚着，闪烁着红圈，语无伦次地祈求着汉克饶过他。

康纳的反应吓到了汉克，他连忙抱起仿生人，让他蜷缩在自己的怀里。一遍遍地安抚着赤裸的脊背，在他耳边呢喃着道歉。康纳抱着汉克的腰，不断地哭诉，“热…汉克，那里好热…好疼啊…”老汉克只能给他的穴口吹吹气，没想到弄巧成拙，康纳挣扎地更为用力，尖叫声中带上一丝病态的快感。

终于那股灼痛消退了。取而代之的是刺骨的冰冷。康纳第一次认识到原来自己还能感觉到冷，就像赤身裸体跌坐在底特律的雪地，又像是被人用冰块塞入了下体。

康纳开始向热源移动，他握着汉克的手指，让那双温暖的大手抚慰着自己被冰封的地方。“汉克，汉克！好冷…摸摸我…求你…碰碰我。”不等回应，他就着汉克的手就开始摩擦起来，双腿夹得死紧，扭动着腰肢。

汉克才反应过来，配合着挑逗着穴口，那里湿得可怕，几乎是在往外滴水。伸入三指安抚着冰凉的内壁，和以往的火热不同，康纳现在似乎无法控制此处的温度，略低于室内的体温缓解了夏日的燥热。微微调整角度，三指按上敏感点，又用大拇指拨弄着前方充血到硬挺的阴蒂。

那里实在是不堪折磨，稍一触碰，就带给康纳几乎灭顶的快感，他哀鸣着，颤抖着身体，绷紧了脊背，后穴随着逗弄的节奏送出一波波淫液。冰凉的敏感处被人类温暖的手指欺负着，巨大的温差令他无以适从，他就像冻伤的旅人一样奔向火光，无论是否会被灼伤。

等到凉意退却，被过度占用的感官才意识到欲望的存在。康纳的性器早已射出了仿生精液，后穴溢出了如同av女优一般不真实的液体量，他惊恐地发现自己无法止住润滑液的分泌，只能感受着一滴一滴液体从内壁滑过，挂在穴口，最后落在地上，溅起水花。

“怎么出了这么多水？”汉克忍不住捅了捅手指，康纳低吟一声，“你看，漏得更厉害了。这东西就让你这么舒服吗？”汉克故意把手指从里面拔出来，在康纳的乳头上划弄着，尚未被爱抚过的地方马上就挺立起来，沾着水光。

情欲摧毁了康纳的神志，他挺起胸，在汉克粗糙的手掌上摩擦着乳粒。“给我……汉克……我要你！”

老汉克叹了口气，把康纳脸朝上放置在台面上，腿弯成M型，让他自己抱好，随手塞了个柠檬到他嘴里，示意不要出声。然后低下身，凑到淅淅沥沥的穴口，舔了上去。

“嗯~~！”无数细小的电流从后面直蹿脊髓，康纳呜咽着，全身都软了下去，连腿都抱不住了。

汉克还故意舔弄出哗哗的水声。“看这里，康纳。”他迷茫地顺从，低下头去，就看见自己叉开的双腿间艳红的穴口和肿胀的肉粒，过于刺激的画面让他忍不住缩紧了下体，于是那不满足的肉瓣合拢在一起，送出一大股深处的液体。

“乖，看着我是怎样把你舔到高潮的。”

那颗毛茸茸的灰色脑袋就占据了康纳的整个视野，他只能在汉克模仿性交的刺入中呻吟哭泣，快感逐渐积累，直到眼前一片空茫，他死死地夹紧双腿，前面在无人抚慰的情况下再次射出，性交腔也随之绞紧。储备的润滑液早已耗尽，汉克砸了砸嘴，只好咽下了嘴边的调戏。

“感觉怎么样？”

“……”红圈闪烁。

“康纳？”

“我很好，汉克……我只是从来没有过这么强烈的体验。”

“……”

“再来一次？”

“睡觉去！”老天这个仿生人的性爱系统没有上限的吗？

 -----------------

听了1小时墙角的我，心满意足的回到了书桌。

至于生化，管他呢。


End file.
